


I Will Be a Gun

by tea_and_violins



Series: Johnlock Song Fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Some mentions of violence, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_violins/pseuds/tea_and_violins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot/song fic inspired by Gun by CHVRCHES.  Have a listen before or while reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be a Gun

Sherlock had never previously felt the need to carry a firearm. That was why he had John. John would be his guard, protect him, shoot cabbies, and tackle his enemies to the ground. John would have given his very life for Sherlock. So when it was Sherlock’s turn to do that very thing, he did not hesitate. Falling off the roof of Bart’s was not the final part to protect John, it was just the beginning.

Moriarty’s network was vast and Sherlock knew John would never be truly safe until every bit of it was destroyed. Soon the network would be aware of Moriarty’s demise and someone else would step in his place. Moriarty had been meticulous in his planning, and Sherlock was racing against time. He would break Moriarty’s network into tiny parts, shutting them down one at a time until nothing remained and he could return home to John. I am coming for you, Moriarty.

John. Sherlock tried not to think of him too often, tried to resist the urge to abandon his mission and return to London and ensure John’s safety. Mycroft had a security detail on John at all times, of course, but whenever the work took Sherlock back to London, he would don a disguise and follow John about. Sherlock could tell John was grieving. His limp had returned and John had moved out of 221B, although Mycroft had insisted upon paying the rent so it would be available had John ever decided to return. A year after Sherlock’s death, Sherlock had returned to London to find a charming blonde on John’s arm. Sherlock tried to ignore the pain in his heart when Mycroft informed him that John was currently residing with Ms. Mary Morstan, and the relationship was heading for marriage. He knew he should be happy for John, happy that his pure grief after Sherlock’s death was abated even in the slightest. Instead all he felt was jealousy and possessiveness. John was and had always been his.

“I will burn the heart out of you.” Moriarty had said. And he had. Sherlock loved John more than any human on Earth. He was only sorry he took so long to realize it. Lesson learned. Moriarty must have thought himself so clever, to see what Sherlock had ignored in favor of brainwork. It angered Sherlock, and he used that anger to propel him further into the work. 

Sherlock had taken to carrying a firearm now that he was without John, but only as a last resort. Most of the time, he didn’t need it. Years of the work had fashioned his mind into a weapon. He was a gun, his mind shot straight and true. Run, hide, I am coming for you.

There was no other way. Moriarty had taken a swing, and it was only fair that Sherlock swung back. Without Moriarty at the helm, the network was surprisingly easy to infiltrate and take down. Sherlock was clever, and with no one else on his intellectual level, it crumbled around him. He burned bridges, interrupted communications, and kept himself afloat despite Moriarty’s best attempts to sink him before he even began. It would take time, Sherlock knew, but it was necessary. He would do anything to save John. His John.

“There is no other way, never ran far  
Take a good swing at me and everything is even  
So finally, we agree, no place for promises here  
You better run, you better run  
So hide, hide,   
I will burn your bridges  
I will be a gun  
And it’s you I’ll come for”

\- CHVRCHES “Gun”


End file.
